Redemption Unrated
by James34yo
Summary: Gohan was kidnapped by the Saiyans and given to Frieza. The Saiyans excluding Gohan came to Earth got defeated and stayed there. Takes place a week before the Cell games with the defeat of Frieza. More of the Summary and other must know facts in Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1: Introduction To Gohan

Summary: Gohan was kidnapped by the Saiyans and given to Frieza. The Saiyans excluding Gohan came to Earth got defeated and stayed there. Cell exists and Gohan is always the beast in the story. Takes place a week before the Cell games with the defeat of Frieza, Cooler and King Cold.

I do not own DBZ in any way, shape or form just the idea and story of this Fanfiction.

Based on some Fanfiction with my own twist and turn that had Gohan kidnapped by Raditz given to Frieza as a pet. On thoughts Gohan's name will be Gohan until he realizes he is Gohan but on people calling him his name will be Romo. I'm not very good with battle scenes so you just have to bear with me if the details is lacking. Story is based on Gohan being kidnapped at four by Raditz, Frieza did not know about the Dragon Balls so he didn't go to Namek and Piccolo died fighting the Saiyans so the Z-Warriors had to go to Namek to actually revive the people that died which conclude why Dende is in this Fanfiction. Not my first Fanfiction and can't say I'll finish this one since I can't seem to find time for my other ones but after reading some I just had to do this Fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Introduction to Gohan

Old habits die hard that's what they always say and Gohan couldn't help but think it was true as he sat on the space pod slowly losing consciousness going to the first planet that the pod calculated has living creatures with the atmosphere. The space pod healing function was greatly damaged however worked enough to sustain and slowly heal with Gohan's first outburst out of Frieza's Space Station as the soldiers tried to shoot the pod down but failed to do so. Gohan's mind wondered off as he valiantly fought the three masters of the universe barely succeeding as he descended for the first time to the next level beyond a Super-Saiyan. His mind drifted off to the coordinates and the estimated time before landing which was approximately a week on Earthlings time. Gohan eyes heavily closed as he fell into deep slumber.

-+/*

Nothing seemed to be working as the Z-Fighters was defeated slowly by the Cell Juniors. Cell trying to draw out what was left of Goku's power decided it would be fun to torture his friends and allies to see the reaction that Goku would have. Body tired and unwilling to cooperate Goku soon fell on one knee as he tried to block and fight off Cell's attack. However Goku's defeanse dropped as Cell's foot broke through and Cell's arm hit Goku in the face squarely. This dropped Goku to the ground mercilessly and without a doubt broke many more of his bones.

"What a waste. I could not even get a reaction out of you. You worthless good for nothing ape. This wasn't even a challenge. You might have had some chances but your body is to fatigue to even stand a chance with me. I find this pointless and I will now destroy this pathetic planet." Cell said in a superior manner.

Cell flew up higher and slowly cupped his hand together to do Goku's signature move. Unable to get up Goku clinched his eyes together knowing he had failed save the Earth. Tears rolled down his cheek as he remembered that he also failed his son.

"Ka-me" Cell growled as he prepared the wave.

Though Raditz was now living on the planet along Vegeta and Nappa the warning that they gave as well as future Trunk's arrival slowed down the process of trying to rescue his son.

"Ha" Cell grunted as he prepared to fire.

Everybody tried to get stronger for the Androids and succeeded but the arrival of Cell was the killer of it. They failed even though they went in to the Hyperbolic Chamber and trained for the two years though each fighter grew stronger it was not enough to stop the threat. Goku had failed everybody and the Earth sure was doomed.

"Me-h" Cell blast was interrupted by a space pod that descended rapidly upon the earth barely missing Cell as he flew out of the way.

Everybody gaped as the space pod hit the ground with great impact that the broadcasting crew camera was quickly shuttered and the crew flew away from the fight scene for only the Z-Fighters as well as Mr. Satan remained. Everybody wondered if this was a gift send from Heaven or another threat that didn't really matter because the Earth was screwed to begin with. It only gave the Z-Fighters more time to suffer.

"Destination Complete: We have arrived to Earth, hatch is opening. Healing process stopped at ten percent."

-+/*

Gohan slowly opened his eyes as he felt the impact of the landing. He immediately sensed danger upon arriving that got him thinking: "Well the Kais want me dead with all the sin's I have committed." His body was sore however the machine was able to stop most of the bleeding and heal some of his major injury in some way that still caused him major discomfort but enough to actually be able to move.

He slowly took off the healing mask he was wearing to face the danger beyond the space pod. Knowing that he wanted to live because the warrior inside of him did not want to die even though his soul was begging for death due to all the sins he had made. Gohan felt that he probably will not gain any sort of redemption due to the entire massacre he had committed that he could not count how many beings his hand has caused to suffer.

-+/*

All the Z-Fighters were thinking: "If this was a gift from heaven then we are beyond screwed" due to the fact that a black haired, very injured kid that looked like he hasn't even hit puberty yet had emerge from the ship. On the positive side they were thinking that due to the fact that the kid has a tail states the fact that he was a Saiyan however it was broad daylight and any sense that the boy will turn into an ape was quickly demolished.

-+/*

"So you're the one who dared to interrupt my final farewell to the planet and challenge me. What a joke you could barely even stand."

Gohan whose eyes quickly look upon the green grasshopper like being quickly thought of a strategy that didn't require him to overdo it due to his injury which was harder said than done. Trying to sense the figure's ki Gohan was surprise that the ki was almost as big as his first transformation. Trying to analyze the situation around him and sensing the power level of each defeated figure in the area Gohan realize that this was not going to be a walk through the park due to the state he was in. He had one chance to try to power up to the fullest to end the creature life and attempt to make it to his space pod to try to get medical aid since that would almost drain all his remaining energy. Gohan had to wait for the being to make the first attack to try to put his strategy together but he had to provoke the creature first.

"Look's whose talking you inferior insect. I'll squash you like a bug; you're all talk and no bones you amphibian worthless piece of shit." Gohan laughed. "Even at my injured state you are no match for me I can beat you blindfolded with both hands and feet tied behind my back!"

With that Gohan quickly fired seven energy shots and fired at the Cell Juniors who quickly evaporated out of existence.

"Amphibian, nobody calls the most perfect of all beings amphibian! I'll break you with my hands you're not worth my energy!" At that Cell flew down launching at Gohan.

Seizing the opportunity Gohan quickly capitalize powering up to the level beyond a Super-Saiyan as dust blew Cell and anybody within one hundred kilometers back. Gohan quickly fired an energy blast at Cell who blocked the attack which gave Gohan the opportunity to disappear into thin air and appeared upside down behind Cell as he fired a similar attack to the Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave as his attack obliterated all parts of Cell which then fired up towards the sky heading to the Sun.

As he watched the energy shot up towards the Sun, Gohan fell into his knees. This was not good, he used to much energy killing the seven Cell Juniors and Cell and he knew damn well he was slowly losing conciseness as he dropped to one knee.

"Damn it to hell." He mumbled to himself as he cautiously looked for his space pod to try to regenerate himself to survive the lost of his energy.

Seeing it behind him Gohan's vision blurred as he fell on all fours as he crawled towards his space pod. With his lost of energy Gohan all ready lost the level beyond a Super-Saiyan and quickly declining towards his normal form where it would un-able him to move to the point of death. He had to make it towards his space pod within a minute he calculated before he lost conciseness as he crawled his way to his space pod. He made it to the doors of his space pod where he felt dizziness as he put the mask on before losing conciseness before he could give the computer any instructions.

-+/*

The Z-Warriors watches beyond their belief as the Cell Juniors were quickly disposed of by this mysterious Saiyan. They quickly felt the boy's transformation to what Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Goku could only describe as the next step beyond their own Super-Saiyan transformation which shocked them beyond reality. They had worked so hard to reach the level that they were in only to be surpassed by someone not even older than fifteen- a widely accepted range age for a Saiyan to hit puberty. They watched or rather blinked only to realize that Cell was gone in a matter of seconds and was hurling towards the Sun. The greatest threat that the Earth had ever witnessed was gone within a blink of an eye was beyond comprehension. They watched as the boy crawled toward his space pod only to lose consciousness and begin losing energy in a dangerous manner.

Goku was the first to act he saw the event unfolding as he quickly yelled: "Meet me at the Lookout!"

He quickly grabbed the boy taking the mask off as he Instant Transmission towards the Lookout.

Dende was quickly surprised as he suddenly felt the enormous power and the destruction of Cell. He then was surprised again as he watched as Goku quickly appeared towards the Lookout only to quickly run towards him.

"Dende, could you please heal him? I think his about to die!" Goku quickly stated as he dropped the figure onto the ground where Dende inspected the figure.

Quickly going on his knees Dende was surprised to find that most of the boy's internal organs were quickly failing and that the boy's rib was broken that it plunged the boy's heart. Dende knew that restoring the boy to full health was going to take a long time so Dende decided to heal him first in the internal before he could even look at his outer appearance and broken bones. Dende quickly healed the boys rib and punctured heart which took a good ten minutes. By the time Dende was done with his heart the Z-Warriors was all ready at the Lookout. The Z-Warriors cautiously eyed the boy before going to talk to Goku.

"Are you sure about this Goku, what if he is a threat too?" Krillin quickly questioned eyeing Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz.

"If we couldn't even beat down the Cell Juniors and he does it in seven blasts without even breaking a sweat than I think his pretty dangerous if we get in his bad side." Tien followed.

"Yea Goku, if he could destroy Cell in his injured state in a matter of seconds what makes you think we stand a chance?" Yamcha questioned as well too.

"I don't know there's just something about him that tells me that he is no harm. Besides we could always use those ki blockers that we used with Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz before we started to trust them." Goku stated to everybody's surprised logically.

"Besides that we are the only ones remaining in our race. I will not have someone else die that could be some assets. If he survived there may be others too." Vegeta stated surprising everybody due to his lack of words.

With a sigh of defeat everybody look on with defeat as Dende attempted to heal the young boy.

"All right I guess. Well if his going to be here I suggest we go ahead and call Bulma so she can bring us the ki suppressors."

With everybody agreeing Goku Instant Transmitted towards the Capsule Corp. A few minutes later coming back with Bulma who was in shocked at the quickness of arriving at the Lookout.

"Well should we put it on him than?" Krillin questioned.

"No I wouldn't do that yet. His energy is the only thing keeping him alive right now." Dende said as he listened to everybody.

"But you're all ready healing him." Yamcha stated.

"His injury is much worst than I imagine. He has a lot of life threatening injury that makes me wonder how he is still alive. After I get done with the internal than we may be able to do it but currently I think the healing process will take a long time to set in. I think about thirty or so more minutes before we can put that on him." Dende said without even looking at the others intent on healing the mysterious person.

"Couldn't we just give him a Senzu Bean," questioned Tien.

"His unconscious I doubt that will work." Raditz said looking at the boy.

"Hey isn't there a horn implanted on his left shoulder?" Nappa said looking at the boy.

"Oh let me go ahead and get rid of that." Dende said trying to pull off the horn to his surprised didn't budge an inch. "Help please?"

Vegeta edge his way towards the boy as he pulled off the horn with ease. Looking at the horn Vegeta fell flat on his butt when he realized whose horn this was.

"You have to be fucking with me!" Vegeta stated in surprised.

End of Chapter one, hope everybody enjoyed so far. Please review since I need a lot of encouraging just putting up more chapters. Just a little something I thrown in, with this Fanfiction Goten is all ready five, Trunks almost seven and Bra is six being born ten months after Trunks. A lot of question to why Nappa and Raditz is still alive will answer on later and yes they will be having new character mates. Might be a little surprising however let's just pretend that Gohan was kidnapped at three, the Saiyans came before he was four lived there, Bulma rapes Vegeta thus Trunks and they ended up getting hitched, then something along the lines of ten months later then Bra, afterwards Goku coming back from Namek and fucking Chichi senseless. I plan on Gohan having at least three girlfriend/wife when everything is all said and done so anybody that is against that I'm sorry you can decide on not reading if you don't want to but I've always saw Gohan as a beast who ends up with many wives if he didn't focus on studying like Chichi wanted though he is still smart. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully by December if I get the time and not focus on the others. The more comments the more chances I will feel that this idea is pretty good and will intent me to work on the next chapters so please do comment. If anybody is offended by the language and feels like this should be a rated M Fanfiction let me know but I feel like that since I'm a teenager that the language is expose to many others. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Undesired Reaction

Redemption Comment responds

Respond to lazybum131 well with Goku knowing Instant Transmission as well as the Saiyans coming back to Earth is part of my plot you will find out later which I will cover in this chapter but planned on going on the details much later on when Gohan actually finds out who his parents are and I agree about the commas and sentence structure wise. I really find it no concern if people are turned off by reading my story mentioned in the end since it'll have people disliking the general idea and this is for fun if I end up with more people reading the story I'll just be more committed to putting up more chapters. And Cell's DNA structure I'm not so sure about guess he is a different Cell that's why Gohan was able to destroy him quickly but the Z-Warriors still had problems with him- this is an alternate since in some way Cell came from the future he can still have his DNA just a ripple in time I guess.

About the three girlfriend/wife idea I'll cross that bridge when I get there I guess I've been watching too many harems I'm planning to continue that idea but due to some negative comments about the subject I might back track and have a poll of who Gohan should be with if I get another six comments from members (since someone can leave a comment with nonmember type being the same person) giving it a negative respond. I'm not too sure but I think I read story somewhere that in Saiyan society it's acceptable for the strongest to have many mates and being a teenage guy and all it's a very cool idea due to the anime I have been watching lately (Sekirei+Pure Engagement, To Love Ru, etc.)

So I might do a twist and have Gohan go in to a love triangle/square (Like Baka to Test awesome anime BTW) where all girls love him and Gohan can't decide and he destroys planet Earth LOL JK but seriously speaking I'll be putting a poll up once I reached that point in my story. BTW awsomenessgirl3000 you were very close to the Lime idea that it's not even funny though I hate Angela and don't plan on putting her on here I have no idea how you read my mind about putting Lime in but you'll find out probably in chapter four that the idea of the three girlfriend maybe Erasa because I loved the "Just for the night" lemon on this website but my idea is to combine some animes I watched lately to this Fanfiction close to those if anybody ever watched Futakoi first episode, kind of cheesy but I'm a cheesy kind of guy.

Sirius potter2 Yea I dislike ki-restraints so I guess you'll like this chapter.

Darkestdaye (thank you itachisdbzgurl you read my mind) for now I'll keep it at teen since there won't be to excessive violence in my opinion since I mentioned I'm not very good yet (hopefully) at battle scenes cussing is part of our teenage culture today so unless someone younger reads this it'll be okay. If I put up and excessive scenes like sex and such with vivid description because I'm a type to hint those whether initially or un-initially but if it happens and this story ends up being ban than I'll just put it as rated M and repost it but that will probably won't happen until way later if it happens on in the story because Gohan is like eleven right at the moment IF I decide to make this a lemon than encouraged for the process.

Any more questions I'll be glad to answer regarding what I didn't explain thanks lazybum131 and other reviewers I'll definitely look to see my sentence structure as well as commas really appreciate your suggestion though I am pretty lazy at times which means there is no guarantee that I'll be correcting much since I usually don't look at the stuff I write if anyone else read some of my other stories they know.

Without farther ado

Chapter 2 Undesired Reactions

Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta was stunned speechless. All three were pale as snow as they stared at the boy who continued to get treatment from Dende. Goku who started to get worried crept closer to the three Saiyans.

"What's wrong with you three? It looks like you seen a ghost," Goku stated.

"Very close to a ghost," Vegeta spat out bitterly.

"You have no idea," Nappa stated as he swallowed hard.

"So what's up with the horn?" Goku asked innocently.

Raditz slowly looked at Goku. "Brother, remember when I told you I gave your son to Frieza as a pet? Remember when I told you that before we left to go to Earth for failing to do so in our last couple of attempts that your son was being punished for trying to escape and was severely being beating to death and put in the chamber for a week. If he survived he would be put on the healing chamber but if he died well he died. I also mentioned to you that being beaten by Frieza guaranteed death which your son had been put through. Well this horn was one of Frieza's forms of transformation the second one I think."

Goku's smiling face quickly turned upside down as angered flashed upon his eyes. His onyx eyes quickly turned teal and back as Goku tried to suppress his anger. Goku clinched his fist as he drew blood from his hands. Goku was the first to transform out of the four and the strongest thus far. They all respected him but it was pointless to tell him that his son was probably dead. Goku stride to gain more strength to "rescue" his son however pointless it may seem to the other three.

"All right I think it's safe to put on the ki restraints now." Dende states as he finished healing the mysterious warriors' internal wounds and now working on the exterior.

The Z-Warriors closed the gap as they placed the restraints on the boys' wrist. Ten minutes later the boy who still has many scars that will not disappear looked a lot better as Dende finished healing all his external injuries. The Z-Warriors cautiously looked at the boy with signs of waking however found that it was not happening.

"I don't think his waking up." Tien said stating the obvious.

As they waited for a reaction from the boy who seemed to have a looked of intense pain even without his injuries seemed to worry the group as to why. Unable to wait any longer the group decided to gather the Dragon Balls to wish the people of Earth back. The wishes came and went with Krillin using the last wish to wish the androids to have regular human bodies.

With the current problem solved by the Dragon Balls the Z-Warriors looked at the new one sleeping on the hard ground of the lookout. The boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He looked around him to see the unfamiliar surroundings as people looked at him. He suddenly jumped up and got into defensive position waiting for them to attack.

"Slow down partner we're not here to cause you any harm unless provoked." Yamcha states as the boy who was still tense didn't budge.

"Maybe he doesn't speak our language," Tien states.

Looking at Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz who were the only ones who knew how to speak Saiyan their native tongue the three looked at each other.

"_Who are you boy," _Vegeta states.

The boys choose to ignore Vegeta as he looked at his wrist.

Goku walked up in front of the group and towards the boy. Still serious about the information the three Saiyans had given him he tried to look cheerful as he greeted the boy.

"Howdy, I'm Goku and you are." Goku said with a genuine smile.

The boy looked at the figures face for a long time. When the Z-Warriors were about to give up the boy answered in a raspy voice.

"They call me Romo."

Goku smiled. "Nice to meet ya, now you must be wondering what those things in your wrist are."

The boy merely nodded.

"Well you see there for caution we take since we don't really know your intent for this planet. We restrained your ki until we figure out why you're here. We're grateful that you…"

Goku suddenly stopped in mid-sentenced as the boy clenched his fist. He felt power beyond description as the boy overpowered the restraints place upon him. In a blinked of an eye the boy transformed into a Super-Saiyan successfully destroying the ki-restraints. But he was not done powering up as he reached the level that destroyed Cell within seconds. Upon reaching this transformation electricity shot up as the tiles of the lookout raised above the ground. What came next left everybody speechless as the boy's eyebrow disappeared and came together and his hair slowly grew longer. When Goku tried to step up to stop the boy he was shocked as he was stung with electricity. The boy increased his power to the level beyond anyone had ever felt before that the clouds started to gather together turning dark as if a storm was coming up. The boy stopped and looked at his hands with a smirk and a blue hair women was shocked that her invention was destroyed.

Gohan looked at his hands as he felt his new power. He could not comprehend what happened but at first he couldn't access his power however he felt something. Something different and he wanted to just unleash and that's what exactly he did as powered up breaking his limit to the extent that the ki-restraints broke. After the ki-restraint broke it was just pure raw power that was unleashed for being pent up and afterwards his body feels lighter and he felt way stronger than he used to be. He slowly descended back to normal and looked at the disbelief faces of those around him. He smirked before looking at Goku.

"You were saying?" Gohan questioned at first not noticing that everybody dropped down to their defensive position ready to strike.

Goku was beyond shocked. If the Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were unable to break through the ki-restraint what makes this boy so special. Yes he did defeat Cell but the restraints were supposed to limit the ki to a level from reaching farther than a human standard and if provoked than death was probably on the person's way.

Gohan yawned as he looked at the others who were all now in their own defensive position. "Relax I'm not here to hurt anybody unless 'provoked'," Gohan states copying Yamcha.

Goku chuckled a little dropping his defense.

"So what brings you to our planet?" Goku questioned as he looked behind him to see that everybody didn't dropped their guard including Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz.

Gohan eyes became dazed as he stared off visioning the fight that he had been a part off not long ago and there attempt to shoot his space pod down as maneuver his way out barely escaping. "Let's just say I had a breakdown."

"Hey Romo, I was wondering if you were part of Frieza's Intergalactic Army."

At the mention of Frieza Gohan froze.

"I was never part of it I was just there." Gohan states mechanically thinking back to all the lives he had taken.

With that Goku's head dropped to the ground.

"Oh, well it doesn't hurt to ask but do you by any chance have met a boy name Gohan? His going to be about your age probably, a Saiyan well I guess a demi-saiyan, really a very active child. I have looked everywhere for a year to where my son whereabouts was at but the problem on Earth caught my attention so I had to stop looking that's how I learned Instant Transmission and some other techniques from other planets."

Gohan froze again. Why did that name sound so familiar? Memories started to flashback on Gohan's mind of the times he dreamt of being a little boy who was on top of a shoulder of a man with spiky hair as a womanly figure voice could be heard in the background. He couldn't see the faces to well and couldn't remember a thing about his parents due to the beating he had experience over and over again for crying or showing any type of weak emotions that after he survive Frieza's beating he had the knowledge to show no emotions and a year later transformed into a Super Saiyan for all the emotions he kept inside of him after severely being injured in a suicide mission to purge a planet. After that almost all his missions became suicide missions and he wanted to live so he followed orders which he regretted after snapping out of his one of his hysteria and waking up to noticed that he was holding up a little girl by her neck that was barely living. After he let go of the little girl (watch out for her on later chapters) her eyes told him everything- she was scared beyond recognition that he had caused all this pain, looking around him he noticed she was the only one left of her kind as his subconscious retaliated against him because he had killed of race after race without being considerate to the fact.

"I have never met a Gohan or any other Saiyans beside the four of you," Gohan responded with a chilled look on his eyes that he may have been someone he killed in the past.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking," Goku said unable to hide the disappointment came to his own eyes and voice.

"How did you start serving under Frieza brat," Vegeta said finally lowering his defensive position as the other two Saiyans followed his example.

"I just woke up and I was there. Details to what happened before hand seem like a distant memory because I was very young when I came."

"Did you kill off that bastard?" Vegeta said as a follow up question.

"Yes," Gohan said as he smirked a little. "Yes I killed him, his brother and father after they discovered that they couldn't compare their powers to me alone so they decided it'll be best that after I came back from a suicide mission to attack. They almost killed me too if I hadn't reached the next level. And massacre those fucking bastards."

Gohan looked at his hands remembering every little detail that was engraved into his memory. All the suffering they had caused him physically and emotionally. He remembered beating those three to bloody pulp until he blasted them to obliteration into the next dimension.

"What happened to his army?" Nappa questioned.

"They tried to blast me before escaping. I can imagine that _his _mother would be the next leader if I hadn't all ready destroyed her after finding out his plans."

He remembered her all right she had tortured him the most. Though he had almost no sexual experience, besides eating out that horrible looking creature for most of his stay under the rule of Frieza having his head stuck inside that disgusting woman was his worst nightmare. She had been the main reason for many of his tail injury or being broken to most of the extent until he had learned how to strengthen his tail at times she even wanted to go all the way before Gohan found out from her Frieza's plan. Her exact words were "you won't be living for too long might as well give you something to remember before you die" after she said those words he blasted her to the next dimension.

"So there's no one left in Frieza's family?" Vegeta questioned.

"No there's one left." Gohan trailed off remembering the power he felt the first time sensing that creature. Frieza, Cooler, and their parents feared him though he wasn't around most of the times. He was the main reason how Gohan first felt the extent of Frieza's and Cooler's full power only to be demolish by this one being. Gohan shivered at the thought.

"What do you know that we don't boy." Vegeta stated coldly.

Gohan glared at Vegeta. "I would back off if you know what's good for you."

Gohan could only compare his power to the remaining threat he had left. He knew that _he _would probably come for him at any moment. Experiencing his own power he knew in the back of his mind though Gohan was powerful he did not stand a chance as of yet against the tyrant.

-+X/

Please do comment if you have any questions or concern about how this Fanfiction is coming along. Any comments about the chapter would be answered on the following one. Again please do comment I'll like to know your thoughts and it encourages me that someone is actually reading the Fanfiction since I love feedbacks ;).


	3. Chapter 3: Something Unfamiliar

Before starting yes there will be some things people may or may not find funny but oh well for those who review please do the more reviews the more likely a new chapter will come up due to the demand of the story. As of yet for those who was worried in the beginning how the story is going to come out let me just do it…lol

Chapter 3: Something Unfamiliar

Gohan clenched his fist before relaxing himself. The pain he had experience after meeting Frieza and Cooler's older brother was reasons for many of his scars in the back. After that he was tortured just so the brothers would feel superior. The atmosphere was tense and it didn't go unnoticed by the other Z-Warriors however it went interrupted by the arrival of the three Demi-Saiyans, Chichi, Ox King, and Nappa and Raditz mates. Gohan however did not notice their arrival as he was condemned by thoughts of the past.

As the two boys and girl landed on the Lookout Gohan was not ignored as the two boys crept closer to their respectably father as well as Chichi behind Goku and amusingly the Ox King who was much bigger than Goku however Bra who was curios crept closer to Gohan until she was in front of him. Bulma who was still shocked that her invention was easily destroyed by this unknown figure did not notice the occurrence until it was too late.

"Hi are you the person who destroyed that big mean grasshopper?" The girl questioned.

Gohan finally snapping out of his couscous looked down to see a girl with blue hair tagging on his spandex trying to get his attention. Gohan who was not used to the fact that a children will actually try to approach him left him speechless at the moment. Gohan bent down a little so that he was eye level with the Saiyan Princess made his meanest expression to try to scare the girl away only to be slapped by her. Vegeta who was being restrained by Nappa and Raditz soon fell on his face due to the fact that the two idiots actually had let him go.

"My mommy told me that's it's not very nice to ignore someone or give them a hissy face." Bra fumed out.

The Z-Warriors held their breath expecting the worst. What happened next shocked everybody, the boy laughed. Gohan was one of the most feared warrior of the universe was being told by a six years old girl. If Frieza ever find out he/she would freak because at times even Frieza was a bit hesitant to try to do something to Gohan.

"Did she now? Your mother seemed to be a very smart woman. To answer your question I think so it was all a blur." Gohan said as he put his hand on the girl's head fondly.

"For real that's so cool! If my father couldn't beat him than you must be the strongest person in the whole wide world!" Bra said as she extended her hand as wide as she could. "My father said not to settle for the weak earthlings so that means I'll become your mate!"

At this Vegeta fainted- yes the Prince of all Saiyans fainted as Bulma tried to get Vegeta up by repeatedly slapping him so he could try to protect their daughter. God only knows that she did not want to be a grandmother as such a young age never less with a six years old girl being her daughter. Gohan chuckled; he had to admit as hard as he tried to look superior this little kid was bringing out his good side.

"Maybe when your older kid," Gohan states.

"Kid! But you're not that much older than I am!" Bra proclaimed not really knowing what a mate is but thinking it was some sort of princess, bride or something in that sorts who was rescued by their Prince Charming.

"Okay than, maybe when we're older and I'm still around this pathetic planet." Gohan restated.

Bra could only jump up with joy as she kissed Gohan on the cheek.

Gohan showed no emotion though he was surprised by the occurrence. At that moment Vegeta decided to wake from is slumber only to faint yet again due to the actions that Bra had accomplish.

Gohan eyed everyone as he noticed Goku, Chichi and their son close together. A small clang in his heart ache for a reason he could not begin to comprehend. He looked at the other Saiyans who with the exception of Vegeta and Goku had their tail curl around their mates. He looked around to notice that everyone was with their love ones. Bra who had noticed what had happened to her father retreated to the "safe" surroundings of her family. Not knowing what he should do Gohan spoke.

"Does anyone know where my ship is so I could do some repairing so I can get out of your shoes?" Gohan questioned which in turn froze everyone with the exception of Goku yet again.

"Oh you're leaving so soon? Why not stay around for a couple of days to celebrate the defeat of Cell? Without you we would not have defeated Cell." Goku stated as he gave the famous Son smile.

Gohan only frowned on the thought of this.

"This little good I have accomplished will not wash away the blood in my hands. I rather leave as soon as possible." Though most- well all of the Z-Warriors took that as literary, the phrase was merely Gohan own thought of all the people he had slaughtered.

"Well I'll take you there now." Without thinking Goku Instant Transmitted everyone nearby to the battle field where Gohan and Cell had faced off. Gohan who quickly noticed his ship frowned by its appearance. It seemed that the crash landing that was required due to the function that would have made the landing more improvise to the impact. As he studied the ship he found that ninety-eight percent of the ship was damaged.

"Damn it Frieza." Gohan gasped as he noticed he does not have the proper equipment to fix his ship.

"Something wrong" Goku asked.

"Just won't be able to leave till I get some materials." Gohan replied.

"Oh I'll fix that!" Exclaimed Bulma wanting the boy as far away from her daughter as possible.

"Well that's settle why not stay with us until it's finished?" Goku asked as Chichi faints.

+-+-+-/*

Well that's it for now Happy New Years again reviews are very much appreciated. I know it's short but for now it'll do until I figure out how to introduce everyone without getting distracted and having some details.


End file.
